<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With my eyes stuck on you by loubunnydought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244432">With my eyes stuck on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubunnydought/pseuds/loubunnydought'>loubunnydought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, School, Teasing, at school after quarantine, friends - Freeform, i think it is nice, idk what to put here, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubunnydought/pseuds/loubunnydought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And since than, that dumb moment just continued on loop on my mind as I tried to think about anything other then that, with a silly smile crossing my face and heart raced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With my eyes stuck on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's the first time that I post something here, so don't be too hard on me... I didn't write a fanfiction so there aren’t lots of tags that I could put, so probably no one is going to read this, but I decided to post it anyway. It's really short compared to the types of things that I usually write, so if i ever upload something again it will probably be much longer, but I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And there i was, replaying the same memory in my mind non stop, lying in the bed with my feet hanging at its edge and a dumb smile coloring my face.The only thing that i could think about was that my mind was tricking me, or that it was stupid dream. It wasn't that much of a thing, and I probably shouldn't be that happy about it, but I was, and I couldn't help but keep imagining what was going on inside his head, or what he was thinking about or what else could’ve happened.<br/>
It was a quarter to 9 AM, and I was at school. Oh how much did I miss that? Me, and everyone else had been stuck at home, because the lockdown and quarantine for more than a year, and Oh My God, what a bad year. But even if it was terrible, I'd never skip it, nor if I had the option of completely forgetting it, I wouldn't press that button, because it all brought me to where I am now, to who I am and to what was about to happen. As it made me get really close to that one guy with a perfect looking smile and beautiful eyes, which just made me want to dive inside and lose myself in them.<br/>
I was in a boring as hell maths class, and even the teacher seemed to be bored with herself, as she didn't stop yawning, and was starting to repeat words and parts of sentences all the time without noticing. But i wasn't paying attention to it anymore, i was way too busy trying to get my rubber back, as he, Dave, who was sitting at my front, didn't seem to have brought any kinda material to school, or just really wanted to use my things. I was no longer sitting properly at my chair, now, with my knees bent and my feet halfway stuck a little hole that was in the chairs back. My arms were in the air, trying to reach for his hands as he tried to escape my attempt of catching my rubber back, even though I wasn't really caring about it anymore, laughing non stop, while he kept playing along with me. Until Miss Wills gave us a mad look that seemed to shove all the anger inside her from her eyes, telling us to stop messing around. I got back to my seat and tried to stop laughing, feeling my face heating up as people's eyes seemed to get sucked at me.<br/>
And that was when he laid his back on his chair, his head hanging and hair touching my table, and with a devilish smile he said “I know I’m cute, but you don't need to blush that much just for looking at me”. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was just playing with me, as I replied. “Oh yeah, it's totally you who made me get all red, not the 14 people who just started staring at me after the teacher called me out.” I laughed. “You said it, not me..” He replied with a smile, still in the same position as before.<br/>
“Not even if you wanted you could make me blush, you could look at me for hours and id keep the best poker face you'll ever see, thinking about how much of a creep you are for looking at me for such a long time” I said, kinda proud of myself, even though it wasn't really halfway true. Smiling even harder with his response:<br/>
“Try me”<br/>
And that was when our “try not to blink game” started. It was also when I started to feel my face heating up. As after i blikend some times, to get ready for our game, he turned his gaze, from the wall to my eyes. And with that move, I could only see his pupils dilate. And then, Oh My God, I felt all my body get filled with a warmth and happiness that i never thought I'd feel. That was so cute! He was so cute. And the smile that crossed my face just got even brighter.<br/>
“Oh My God! You're blushing! You actually are! What a liar. That's for sure the worst poker face I've ever seen" He said, and with that i felt my face heat up even more. That wasn't possible! It wasn't fair! But then I saw just how red his face was also, which just made me laugh and look away.<br/>
“Says the guy who is for sure just as red as me and whose pupils dilated when you looked at me! Tell that to your stupid eyes” With that, both our faces just got reder. And i looked at my notebook, pretending to pay attention to the class as he put his hands over his face, saying with a ton just above a whisper “That's such a low blow”. The smile still suck in my face getting stronger, as I rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>And since than that dumb moment just continued on loop on my mind as I tried to think about anything else, with that silly smile crossing my face and heart raced.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>